


In The End

by SongOfTheFlame



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame





	1. Alone

     Red Wine stumbled through the forest, bleeding from a large gash in his stomach and separated from his team. Eventually he collapsed, leaning back against a tree. He felt blood soak his gloves and smirked weakly.

 

     "Heh... This is it I suppose," He coughed, looking up at the sky with tears pricking his eyes, "Left alone to die in the cold... I guess it's somehow poetically fitting I suppose..."

 

     As crimson stained the snow below him, he let out a pained and weak laugh. For a moment he considered calling out to his team. For Gingerbread or Steak. But he knew it was no use. They all had ran in different directions, the only thing he would attract by yelling would be more Fallen Angels. It could be worse, he thought, he could have fallen. Out of the option of falling and dying, he'd definitely take the latter.

 

     "How pitiful..." He muttered to himself, "Succumbing like this."

 

     Red Wine had survived through so much, the incident with the duchess, nearly countless battles, and yet here he was, bleeding out alone in the snow because of one simple slip up in battle.

 

      _Alone_. That word stuck out in the dying Food Soul's head. Up until now, Red Wine would have said he was a quite solitary person. But as he mused over his memories, clinging to them as they were the only comfort he had now, he realized that wasn't really true. He had never been alone. He had people who were dear to him, who cared about him, he had Gingerbread, and even Steak. Gingerbread, his most trusted friend. And Steak, his oldest friend... His lover. Yes they got on each other's nerves more often than not, but they still loved each other more than either would ever admit. Red Wine smiled as his vision started to get blurry and black dots danced in his line of sight.

 

    "Hm, even in death it seems I can not escape him," He laughed shakily, tears starting to drip from his eyes, "At least... I guess I am glad my last thoughts are of him."

 

     And with that, Red Wine closed his eyes. But just as he faded out of consciousness, he saw a blur of red as his eyes drooped closed and a familiar voice called out.

 

    "Red Wine!"

 

    Red Wine smiled weakly. Looked like he wouldn't be alone after all.


	2. Together

     Steak ran over to Red Wine, kneeling down and cupping on of his cheeks in his hand. He was cold, even more so than usual.

 

     "C'mon Red, wake up you idiot," He said, picking his boyfriend up, "You should've listened and stayed behind me..."

 

     "Steak did you- Oh god," Gingerbread called out as she came running over, "Milk! Over here!"

 

      Milk and Black Tea rushed over, and Milk immediately started healing. Steak held Red Wine as Milk healed him, watching nervously. Slowly, the blood from Red Wine's wounds clotted, not fully healing but at least the bleeding ceased. Smaller cuts around the vampiric Food Soul healed as well. Eventually Milk stopped, falling back into Black Tea's arms in exhaustion. 

 

     "He's stabilized for now..." Milk panted in a somehow still monotone tone, "But we should get him back the the restaurant as soon as possible."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Steak sat beside Red Wine, who was laying in bed, still unconscious. He held his boyfriend's hand in both of his own, looking exhausted and somewhat despondent.  

 

    "You should rest, you look like shit."

 

    Steak nearly jumped up in surprise, letting go of Red Wine's hand as he whipped his head around to find the source of the voice. Gingerbread.

 

    "Dear lord, could you knock next time?" He snapped, flames around him sputtering for a second. Gingerbread raised an eyebrow in something akin to amusement.

 

    "I did," She retorted with a small snort of laughter, "Damn you really must be out of it. Though two days without sleep will do that to ya."

 

    "Shut up, I'm not tired," Steak huffed stubbornly. That was a complete lie by the way; he was absolutely exhausted, but when he had tried to sleep his worry pierced into his dreams, making him see horrible visions of Red Wine laying dead and bloodied in the snow. He would never admit how he woke up with a panicked yell or tears in his eyes though. Gingerbread rolled her eyes.

 

    "Sure you aren't," She replied sarcastically, "But seriously, you're not doing Red any good out of it and on the verge of collapsing from lack of sleep."  
  


    "Ginger. I'm. Fine," He growled in response. Gingerbread wasn't stupid, she knew that when Steak took on that tone there was no convincing him of anything. She sighed and waved  her hand dismissively, head to the door.

 

    "Whatever you say, Hot Head, just don't worry about him so much, we both know he's survived worse."

 

    Steak heard the door close behind him. He buried his face in his hands. The worry just wouldn't go away. He fought back the urge to cry. Everything was silent for a few more moments and then a weak groan broke the silence. Steak's head snapped up. Red Wine's eyes slowly opened.

 

    "W...What?" He mumbled confusedly, wincing as he attempted to sit up and immediately laid back down from the pain from making such a sudden movement, "Damn!"

 

    "Don't try to sit up on your own, idiot! You just woke up," Steak said, making Red Wine turn his head to look at him, "Here, uh, let me help you."

 

    Steak gently put his hand on Red Wine's back, slightly surprised Red Wine didn't protest as he helped him sit up, propping the pillows so he could lay back on them as well. There was a silence as Red Wine seemed to take in his surroundings and rid himself of his confusion.

 

    "You... Look terrible," He stated blankly. But despite the somewhat insulting but truthful statement, Red Wine moved his hand to rest on top of Steak's. It was warm, a stark contrast to his own ice cold hand.

 

    "Maybe that's because I've stayed up two days waiting for you to wake up because you pulled some shit in battle," Steak said, intertwining his fingers with Red Wine's slender ones, his softer tone betraying his more harsh words, "I told you to stay behind me."

 

    Red Wine smiled a weak smile, "If I had, then you'd be the one laying in this bed right now."

 

    "Then I would be! You can't just risk yourself out there like that Red! I can take more hits than you! If I hadn't found you when I did then..." Steak's voice trailed off. Red Wine felt Steak's grip on his hand tighten. There was a silence, Steak's eyes darting to the side, looking almost... sad.

 

    "Could you lay with me?"

 

    Steak looked towards Red Wine, a blush dusting his cheeks.

 

    "Y-yeah."

 

    Red Wine scooted over, ignoring how every time he moved it sent needles of pain through him. Steak laid down next to his boyfriend, pulling him close, almost like he was shielding him. Red Wine pressed himself closer, letting himself lose himself in Steak's warmth. He rested his head on his chest, smiling as he felt the other Food Soul run a hand through his long hair. Then, for the first time in two days, Steak let his eyes droop closed, finally being able to sleep peacefully knowing Red Wine was okay and safe in his arms. And that's just where Red Wine planned on staying.


End file.
